What happened after?
by UneLore
Summary: What happened with Sasuke and Naruto after that prom night? They still together? Living together? Read and find out! ..I suck at summary. SASUNARU


Okay guys this is my "follow up/continue/what happened after" fan fiction to "Prom".  
I apologize for any out-of-character-ness in this but I don't care this is my story I just use Masashi Kishimotos characters :evillaugh:

Anything out off place, spelling and grammar errors please tell me! I want to improve!

And well...sorry for the wait:hug:

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What happened after?_

They had been together for almost two years; no one believed they would be together that long. We're talking two years people; no one could have believed Sasuke to be together with a person that long, except himself that is. They had gone out for a couple of dates, but most of which Naruto had begged Sasuke to take them out. But even Sasuke could do something for the person he loved; one evening when Naruto got home, did I forget to tell you they are living together? Sorry about that, well on with the story; Sasuke had cleaned up (you know Naruto lack in that department) and was making dinner. It was plain and simple a very cute gesture, and we all know Sasuke don't do cute at least not to anyone else but Naruto.

"Hey you're home early." Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"Well Tsunade let me leave early tonight, for some reason." Naruto dropped his bag and walked over to Sasuke kissing his neck. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke said, remembering a call he had earlier.

**//Flashback//**

"_Tsunade, you have a phone call."_

"_Alright. Hello?"_

"_Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Sasuke how nice of you to call, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_Could you let Naruto get of earlier tonight?"_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_No particular reason."_

"_Yeah right and I'm not drinking sake during work hours! Uchiha Sasuke don't ask for things without reasons." _

"_I can-"_

"_Why? You're making your darling a homemade dinner?"_

"_I make him dinner everyday!"_

"_You do?"_

"_Well almost everyday, are you going to let him leave? And you can't use this for blackmailing!"_

"_Darn. Just let me know why!"_

"_Let him go early and I can promise he will tell you tomorrow!"_

"_Fine! Bye!" –click–_

"_Thank you…"_

**//End Flashback//  
**

"It smells delicious, what are you making?" Naruto asked opening the fridge grabbing a juice.

"Fillet of beef wrapped in bacon with béarnaise, red wine sauce and with a potato gratin."

"Nice, do I have time to take a shower? I smell-"

"Like you always do coming home." Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto. "And yes you have time, if you take it now!" Naruto smiled back and disappeared to the bathroom. _Everything is in the oven time to change cloths,_ Sasuke thought as he walked thru the hall and living room to there bedroom. _This night has to be perfect._

Naruto had come up with the idea of living together after two months of living at each others places to spend so much time as possible together. They had started looking for something the very next day. It had only taken them about two weeks before they found this three room apartment; with a large kitchen and dining area, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a big living room. _"Sasuke, it's perfect."_ Naruto had said walking out to the small balcony. Few moments later Sasuke had signed the contract and they could move in right away. Later that night Naruto had been standing out on the balcony leaning against the railing when Sasuke had put his arms around Narutos waist. _"It's ours now, can you believe it?"_ He had whispered in the blond's ear. _"No I can't believe it. We are living together Sasuke, you and me."_

Sasuke smiled at those memories as he walked past the balcony, walking to the stereo in the living room. He flipped thru the CD's and stopped at one; Lionel Richie. Naruto had heard the song 'Hello' playing on the radio and he had called Sasuke right away, asking him to buy the CD so they could listen to it once the got home. And of course Sasuke had bought the CD, so after dinner the relaxed with a cup of tea and turned the CD on.  
They had many memories in this apartment; _tonight it's going to be one more._

"Hey Sasuke dinners ready yet?" A half naked dripping wet Naruto asked, coming in to the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yea, what do you what for dinner music?"

"Put our first mix album on, haven't listen to it in a while." Naruto said walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her cloths off' with Panic at the Disco came on. Naruto had made Sasuke a mix album two weeks in to there relationship and then asked if they could make one together, and that had proven to be harder then they expect. It had taken them an evening and a whole night to decide on the songs. But they had learned things about each other, every song has some kind of memory and now they had memories together to those songs.

Sasuke walked in to the kitchen, lit the candles on the already set table. Taking the food out from the oven and served a portion on there both plates. As he opened the wine bottle Naruto entered.

"You spend some time on this didn't you? And wine, good thing it's Friday and Tsunade gave me a late shift tomorrow." He said sitting down at the table.

"She did?" Sasuke placed Narutos plate in front of him. "That was nice of her."

"Yea I know, but let's not talk about her right now. Let's talk about something more fun." He said taking a bit of his food. "Oh my god Sasuke you really have outdone yourself." Naruto gave one of his great smiles.

"Heh glad it tasted good." Sasuke poured the wine into there glasses before he sat down.

"Really hon, you made the perfect dinner." He raised his glass; "For you Sasuke, who takes care of me." Looking at his boyfriend, Sasuke blushed not much but enough for it to be a blush. Naruto had made him do that a lot lately.

"And for you," Sasuke raised his glass to Narutos. "who is willing to have me around."

They had eaten dinner and was now doing the dishes together; "Let's drink tea out on the balcony tonight." Naruto suggested putting away the clean plates.

"It's going to be a bit cold but sure. Why don't you light lantern or some candles out there?" Sasuke said putting away the last things.

"I'll get the blankets from the guestroom while you make tea." He said kissing Sasuke on the cheek before he went out of the kitchen. _This is it, tonight is the night_, Sasuke thought as he prepared the tea.

"You done yet?" Naruto asked from the living room. "I'll put another CD on."

"I'm coming! You have a plain to catch or something?"

"No I just-"

**//Flashback//  
**

"_Tsunade I need the day of or at least get the late shift tomorrow." He said walking in to her office._

"_And WHY would I let you do that?" She asked putting away her phone._

"_Because I really need to be free during the day."_

"_Why?" _They are up to something,_ she thought._

"_Just let me start late tomorrow, please?"_

"_Why don't you just go home early tonight and be in later tomorrow, but you better tell my why tomorrow!"_

"_Sure! Thanks!" He hugged her and gave one of his smiles._

"_Who could really say no to you Naruto?"_

"_I just hope Sasuke doesn't." Naruto mumble to himself._

"_What?"_

"_Uhm nothing. See you tomorrow and thanks again!"_

**//End Flashback//  
**

"You just, what?" Sasuke asked walking up to Naruto.

"Nothing." He answered smiling.

"Okay, lets drink this while it still is warm, ne?" They walked out on to the candle lit balcony. "Wow you made it really nice out here."

"Well I thought sitting together would be nice then sitting on a chair each." Naruto said helping Sasuke place the tea on the small table and sit down on the pillows and blankets.

"This is much nicer." Sasuke agreed when Naruto cuddled up next to him. "You know Naruto I've been thinking. And…" Sasuke looked down and met blue questioning eyes.

"And what Sasuke? What have you been thinking about? That we should get a new TV? Because I have been thinking-"

"No not that kind of thinking." Sasuke said cutting him of. "We've been together for soon two years, ne? And we have been living together almost the entire time…" He sat himself in front of Naruto.

"Yes, but Sasuke what are you getting at? You want us to take a break or what?"

"No oh god no! Naruto you are the best thing that ever happened to me, when you kissed me back that night on the prom you made me so happy! And these two years together with you have been the best two years of my life."

"Sasuke you're making me nervous."

"Naruto." Sasuke took Narutos hand and took out something small from his pocket. "Uzumaki Naruto would you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" He held out a ring. Naruto looked at the ring then at Sasuke then back at the ring. Tears started running down his cheeks as the words meaning sunk in.

"Yes!" He pulled Sasuke in to a loving embrace. "Yesyesyesyesyes of course I will marry you! I love you Sasuke." Sasuke pulled Naruto away so he could look in to his eyes as he put the ring on Narutos finger.

"I love you to Naruto." He said and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
